


Weariness

by ZulantherWhitefeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZulantherWhitefeather/pseuds/ZulantherWhitefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is worried. He knows Yami isn't well, but he won't say why. _This story is set after Battle City and before the Gang goes to Egypt. Go ahead and give it a try. Let me know what you think, please! I'd really appreciate it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!

Yugi Moto woke with a start. His sheets were twisted and drenched with sweat. He had the same dream, the same nightmare, for the third time that week. 

He untangled the sheets from his legs and moved to sit on the edge of the bed where he then ran his fingers through his spiked tri-colored hair. He glanced over at the millennium puzzle where it sat on his dresser so quietly and innocently. 

Everyone who looked at it just thought it was some over-sized, gaudy accessory, but to him, it was so much more.

That seemingly mundane inverted pyramid held the spirit of his closest friend. Yami was his strength, his confidence, and his surety. He was Yugi’s bravery and courage. 

Yugi thought on how rough the Pharaoh must have it. He was a five thousand year-old spirit, trapped with no memory of who he was or why he was here. He knew nothing of his past, and the only people he had a bond with in the present were because Yugi, himself was friends with them. Tea, Trystan, Joey… even his own grandpa didn’t fully understand the Pharaoh’s dilemma. 

Without him, who would the Pharaoh even have? He wouldn’t even really have a real corporeal form without Yugi. The younger of the two felt a great deal of pity for the Pharaoh. He was so very lonely, but when did he ever voice his problems aloud? Never. He was stubborn and he faced his challenges alone with his characteristic stoicism.

Not alone, Yugi thought to himself. Yami had him. He was never alone. Although, he did wonder how Yami felt about sharing a life with Yugi rather than living his own one.

“Pharaoh?”

He felt a sudden awareness in his mind, as if Yami had just woken up from some spirit sleep as well. /Yes, Yugi?/ the spirit asked, his voice lightly tinged with worry at the tone of Yugi’s question, /What is it?/ 

Yugi stood, starting to get changed and ready for the day. He went over to his closet and stood there for a while, silently deciding which blue jacket he should wear for the day. “I was just wondering… I mean, if you don’t answer, you don’t have to… I hate to bother you…”

/Yugi, you may ask me anything. You know that./ Yami’s spectral form appeared sitting on Yugi’s bed with his arms crossed comfortably. His ghostly body made no impression on the sheets and the bed remained undisturbed. /I sense unease pouring from you since you awoke, Yugi. What is the matter?/

“Oh, that…” Yugi sighed as he pulled a linen black sleeveless shirt over his head, “That was just a bad dream. I actually wanted to ask you about something else.”

The Pharaoh said nothing, silently prompting Yugi to go on.

Yugi didn’t mention it aloud or in their mental link, but Yami seemed tired, if being tired was possible for a spirit. Yami hid it well – he didn’t like to show weakness – but Yugi could tell in the small hints like how his eyes seemed a little duller and his shoulders did not stand as erect as usual. Thinking it must have been because he had just woken up, Yugi pushed his thoughts aside… for now.

“I actually was wandering if you ever thought about having your own body, Pharaoh – Your own friends and family, ya know? Do you ever feel like you are just hanging out in the background? I mean, when you take over, do you feel like a fraud?” Yugi held his breath, hoping his questions weren’t taken in any negative light. He really hoped he didn’t ask too much or imply that Yami was insignificant. That wasn’t what Yugi had meant at all.

The poor guy had no memory of his life before and he only knew what it was like to be alive through Yugi. Yugi had often wondered what his life was like when the puzzle was still in pieces for those five thousand years. He didn’t like to think about how utterly lonely and miserable that must have been. To suffer silently for so long… It made Yugi understand why Yami was a bit… well, dark and really violent when he first materialized. 

Yami said nothing for a long while. His eyes were downcast and his face darkened, but only for a moment.

/Yugi./ He stood up, his ghostly form hovering right above the floor, /I do not remember my past. Nor do I recall my own family or friends. However, I do know that you are very fortunate to have friends such as yours and I feel honored that you would share them with me while I remain in your world. You are a very kind person, Aibou, and the fact that you hold no resentment towards me for inhabiting your mind speaks volumes./ 

Yami approached Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. His burning violet eyes peered into Yugi’s matching orbs. /Do not worry yourself with how I feel, Yugi. As I have told Tea once before, right now, I feel as though I am a stranger even to myself. All I know is you and your family. How can I feel sorrow for the friends I can’t even recall I might have had?/

Yugi smiled shyly and sighed once again. How could Yami be so strong in the face of all the uncertainty that clouded his thoughts? Yami grabbed the puzzle from the dresser and handed it to Yugi gingerly. Yugi took it solemnly and put the chain around his neck where it rested comfortably.

“Yugi!” 

Yugi started at the sound of Tea’s voice and he rushed around the room collecting the things he needed for school. The Pharaoh disappeared into nothingness with a tired, but gentle smile, his spirit quietly returning to his puzzle that bound him. 

Yugi grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the door, hopping on one foot as he fought to slip on his shoe.

He rushed by his grandpa who was lazily sweeping the front step of the Kame Game Shop. “Bye, Grandpa!” he called, and then he met up with Tea who was just a few feet away.

“What, did you just crawl out of bed or something?” She asked teasingly.

“Haha,” He answered, rubbing the back of his head, “I was actually just talking to Yami.”

“Oh.” Tea got quiet at the mention of the Pharaoh. He was so mysterious to her. Plus, it was hard to wrap her mind around her best friend actually being two people. Even though she had spent some time just with the Pharaoh alone, it was hard to come to terms with the whole situation. There was just something so powerful about his presence, as if he demanded respect and awe.

“Yeah,” Yugi said, sensing her unease. “It’s just, I had a terrible nightmare last night and it’s got me kind of worried.”

“Why Yugi? It’s just a nightmare.”

“Yeah, sure, but ever since I merged with Yami, I feel like anything is possible. Who’s to say that my dreams can’t actually happen? It’s just that, I got this weird feeling. As a matter of fact, I’m actually kind of worried about him. I didn’t say anything this morning, but he seemed kind of tired when we talked earlier.”

“Yugi…” Tea breathed nervously. “How could the Pharaoh really be all that tired? I thought he only gets weary when he expends a lot of energy. I mean, he is a spirit right?”

“You’re right, Tea. But nothing has really gone on lately and that is why I’m a little nervous. Not to mention my dream…”

They walked in silence for a little while. Tea asked, “What was your dream, anyway?”

Yugi’s eyes grew clouded and his small frame even shuttered at bit. “Ba – Bakura was in it.” Yugi went on to clarify, “You know, the dark, evil one, not our Bakura.”

Tea nodded her understanding.

“Yeah, well… He was… he was hurting Yami, Tea.” His voice was small as he spoke and he prayed Yami wasn’t listening in. “He was hurting him and I couldn’t do anything about it.” To see Yami, so strong-willed and confident weak and hurt and vulnerable just made Yugi sick. He wished he could just shut out his fears, but they kept resurfacing. 

Tea put a hand on her friend’s slight shoulder. “Yugi, you know we won’t let anything happen to the Pharaoh. He is our friend as much as you are.”

Yugi brightened a bit at hearing that and he nodded, reassured. The two arrived at the school where Joey and Tristan were waiting at the steps. 

“Hey! About time you two showed up!” Tristan ran over and ruffled Yugi’s multi-colored hair and Joey socked him playfully in the arm. 

“Yer gonna make us late for first period, Yuge!” Joey complained only half-heartedly. He didn’t really care much for Algebra anyway.

“Sorry guys,” Yugi laughed, “I was distracted.” He looked down at his puzzle and clutched it protectively in his hands. He wondered why the Pharaoh hadn’t said anything since he left the game shop. Usually he could feel him lingering about the edge of his thoughts, but Yami was acting strangely reserved despite their reassuring conversation in his room.

“Ah, it don’t matter,” Joey said. “But really, let’s get going. If I get stuck with mop duty one more time this week, I’m blaming you, Yuge.”

Tea rolled her eyes at Joey’s apparent laziness and mumbled to herself, “I need more female friends.”

“What was that?” Joey asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Tea sighed, smiling innocently.

The bell rang signaling first hour, and the four friends clambered up the steps to make it through another day of high school.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, within the many secret chambers of the millennium puzzle, Yami walked through his endless halls and passageways. He often kept himself busy while Yugi was in control by exploring the maze that was his own mind, but he rarely made much progress. With every door he opened, the more his frustration grew and the darker his thoughts became. 

It was so infuriating. So maddening. He felt so helpless. Yami hated it when people made mention of his memory loss. Bakura mocked him relentlessly about it and he knew, he knew Yugi pitied him on the subject as well. He had picked up on enough of the young one’s stray thoughts to be certain of that. Pity didn’t sit comfortably with the proud Pharaoh, so he searched and searched on his own to try and solve his own kind of millennium puzzle. 

He didn’t realize it, but Yami found himself standing before the familiar thick steel door that led to the hallway that separated his consciousness from Yugi’s.

Yami stood and stared at it for a good long while then he decided to open it up. He pushed his slight, muscled frame against the unyielding door and it budged and then opened loudly. He was surprised to notice that the act of opening that door taxed him more than it should have. In fact, after the deed was done, he was shocked to wipe his brow and find sweat upon his hand. 

What was wrong with him?

Casting his worries aside, the Pharaoh stepped into the hall that was the crossroads of the two souls. Yugi’s door stood before him, bright and cheerful and not threatening in the slightest. He looked back over his strong shoulder and took in his own looming, massive and dark door and he was amazed that two souls so very different could walk the same mind in peaceful accord right beside each other.

Yugi was an incredible boy and Yami was so very proud of him. The reserved Pharaoh often wondered how Yugi had come to acquire such a peaceful attitude about life and… Yami similarly wondered how he, himself, became so sullen and quiet in the days of his forgotten existence. 

Yami thought about opening the door to Yugi’s mind. He thought about interrupting Yugi’s concentration in school and saying a quick hello, but he decided against it. He always felt like he was intruding when he considered entering Yugi’s spirit room. Like perhaps he were tainting the light of Yugi’s soul somehow with his own darkness. He felt as though he might taint it somehow. He had only entered Yugi’s soul room once before upon Yugi’s persistent insistence. It was filled with such innocence and purity. In contrast to Yami’s own soul room, it made the spirit feel dirty somehow. 

These thoughts certainly didn’t help how he was feeling. Dark thoughts led down dark paths and he knew how dangerous that could be.

Now that he thought about it, he really did feel very tired and he knew that as soon as he made contact with his other half, Yugi would sense that weariness and begin to worry over him. The ever-proud Yami didn’t want that.

He gave a weak smile to Yugi’s door as if silently tipping a hat, and he turned around to once again walk the empty halls of his own soul. 

****

However, the Pharaoh’s halls were not as empty as he would have liked. Unbeknownst to Yami, Bakura’s sliver of himself that he had tucked away into the puzzle was stalking those same empty corridors. His smile conveyed unchecked malice and his eyes bored into the shadows of the Pharaoh’s mind as he similarly delved into its endless secrets. 

How did the Pharaoh not know of the power he contained? What a fool he has become with the loss of his memory.

Bakura had been covertly unraveling many things right under the Pharaoh’s very nose, but the ancient king had not noticed his presence in the slightest. What was even more perfect was the fact that Bakura’s endless prodding and searching was weakening the Pharaoh. His activity should have weakened himself, but Bakura found that since he was active within the Pharaoh’s domain, the Puzzle surprisingly drew from the Pharaoh the energy that Bakura was expending. Bakura was like a parasite unknown to its host. 

It also helped that Bakura’s vile presence acted like a sort of poison towards the millennium item. His nature was so very different from that of the Pharaoh. 

Now… he need only wait for the Pharaoh to weaken further so he may make his move and eradicate the king from the millennium item by overpowering the weary Pharaoh. He was unsure only in the aspect of when he should begin his little game. 

He would make his move soon and darkness would prevail. 

Without the Pharaoh, darkness could consume the world, and he, Bakura, ancient Zorc of chaotic night would reign supreme.


	3. Chapter 3

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Yugi couldn’t have been happier. With Friday’s school ended, the weekend could commence! He rushed from the doors with Joey, Tea, and Tristan in tow and met them outside the front steps to the academy.

“We’re home free, Yuge!” Joey cried. “What do ya wanna do now? I got all weekend. What about you, Tea? Tristan? Any plans?”

“Nothing for me,” smiled Tea. 

“Well…” Tristan began, scratching his cheek, “I was planning on going and visiting Serenity after class today... But if ya got something else planned…”

Joey jumped on Tristan and put him in a tight chokehold, “Why I otta-” Joey halfway threatened.

“Oh, knock it off, you guys.” Tea scolded her friends. “Actually, I thought we should try the arcade.”

“But Tea, it’s Friday afternoon. It’s gonna be packed like a sardine can.” Tristan pointed out.

“Hmm, Tristan’s right – for once.” Joey admitted begrudgingly. He looked over to his smallest best pal and asked, “Whad’ya think, Yuge? What should we do anyway?”

The trio all turned to look at their buddy, but Yugi was looking down at his Puzzle, cradling it in his hands. Judging by his expression, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation. As a matter of fact, he looked completely focused and his expression was blank.

“Hey, Yuge” Joey prompted and gently nudged his friend’s shoulder with his own, “Does the Pharaoh want to do anything in specific?”

“Yugi?” Tea asked when he didn’t answer, “Is everything okay?”

Yugi suddenly shook his head and smiled nervously, “Sorry guys. It’s just that, well… I felt something weird coming from the Puzzle.”

“What do you mean ‘something weird’?” Tristan asked, his tall frame hovering over the group.

“Yeah,” sighed Joey, “With you, what exactly qualifies as weird anymore, anyway?”

“Like a weird sort of surge of energy, I guess. I tried asking Yami about it, but he didn’t answer. He usually responds when I talk to him directly like that.”

The others didn’t say anything for a bit. The whole speaking to spirits thing was a bit over their heads. “Maybe he’s just distracted.” Tristan offered. “I mean, the guy has a lot on his plate with the whole ‘no memory thing, right?”

“Yeah…” Yugi sighed, unconvinced.

“Look,” Tea said, “I think we should just call it a day and head back to the game shop and relax. How about it, Yugi? Do you think we could come over for a quiet evening and just hang out? It’d give you some extra company.”

Yugi brightened at the idea. Being around his friends always made him feel better when he was troubled. “That sounds perfect, Tea.” He looked up to Joey and Tristan and asked, “How about it, guys? Wanna come over tonight?”'

“Sure!” they all replied enthusiastically. 

So they walked towards the game shop in quiet company. Yugi once again, for the trillionth time that day, looked worriedly down at the Puzzle and puzzled over Yami’s unusual silence and the weird feeling that came over the item earlier. What had that been all about?

Solomon Moto greeted the gang when they reached the shop and happily agreed to their little get together. “Of course! I am so glad Yugi has good friends like you. You’re welcome to anything in the fridge and we do have some snacks in the cabinets in the kitchen if you get a little hungry.”

“Thanks Gramps.” Joey gave a thumbs up and the friends stepped inside the house portion of the Kame Game Shop. 

“So, what’s the plan, guys?” Tristan asked.

“We could watch a movie, I guess.” Yugi spoke up. He loved sitting down and watching a good movie. His life didn’t revolve entirely around games, after all.

Plus, it was something low key and relaxing. He hoped Yami might appreciate the break. (Yami?) Yugi asked hesitantly though the mind link. Maybe getting out of the Puzzle for some fresh air would do him some good. 

As the others went into the living room, (with Joey heading straight for the kitchen to probably cook up some popcorn) Yugi walked to the couch and sat down on its soft cushions. Just when Yugi didn’t think his dark would answer, he heard, ever so faintly, /Yes, Aibou?/ Why did he sound like that? Yugi’s worry only continued to grow.

(Are you alright, Yami? I didn’t say anything earlier, but you’ve been acting really off today. Is everything okay?)

He was answered by only silence for a few moments then he felt the familiar sensation of Yami’s thoughts drift across his mind, /I am sorry to worry you, Yugi. I merely need rest is all. If I have seemed distracted today, think nothing of it. I have been expending much energy within the confines of the Puzzle, searching long and hard for answers about my ancient homeland... and my forgotten past./

Yugi was comforted, but there he had a feeling his dark wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

And Yami wasn’t. He didn’t lie, of course, but he didn’t tell him exactly what was going on either. Yes, he was expending some energy searching though the many chambers of his mind, but there was something else as well. He felt the feeling growing stronger and stronger as if some forgotten sickness was seeping into the crevices of his mind. It troubled him greatly, but the magics of the millennium items were often spontaneous, bizarre, and altogether unexplainable. Perhaps the Puzzle was simple cycling through some odd phenomenon. Or one of the doors he had opened might have somehow unlocked some forgotten spell. He couldn’t say for certain.

Whatever it was, there was no reason to worry his hikari. He would figure out whatever was going on within the trappings of his prison.

(Well,) Yugi started, still not fully convinced of Yami’s smooth answer, (I just thought you might want to take a break and relax for the evening. It’s nothing rowdy or loud. Just a nice movie with good friends. What do you think?)

/I don’t know, Yugi…/ Yami automatically sounded reluctant and unwilling. 

(Aw, come on, Yami. You need the break from in there. I hate the thought of you always having to stay there while I spend time with everyone out here. It isn’t fair and for you, it isn’t healthy. It’s just one night.) Yugi imagined his best puppy dog face and sent it eagerly through their link.

He heard Yami give a soft resigned sigh. How could he resist his hikari when he made faces like that? /Very well, Yugi. I will do this./

(Thank, Yami.) Yugi grinned, (You’re the best!)

“Earth to Yugi!”

Yugi started from his position on the couch. Joey was waving his hand in front of the smaller duelist’s face and Yugi guessed they had been trying to get his attention for some time. “Sorry, guys. I was just-”

“Talkin’ ta Yams?” Joey finished, not looking upset, “Yeah, we figured. So what’s up with him?”

“Well, he’s actually been real busy sorting through all those chambers of his soul room. I thought he could use a break. So, you guys don’t mind if you all hang out with him tonight, do you? I think it would really do him some good.”

Tea smiled warmly, “Of course, Yugi. You don’t even need to ask. The Pharaoh is our friend too. I want to help him however we can. And it is very thoughtful and nice of you to give up your evening for him.” 

“Yeah, Yuge, Yams is cool.” Joey said, referring to the Pharaoh with his friendly nickname. Yami wasn’t quite sure how he felt about being named after a dish of sweet potatoes, but it was endearing, so he often answered to it anyway. 

Tristan plopped down on the couch next to Yugi and wrapped his arm around Yugi’s slight shoulders, “No problem, man. Ditto to what Joey said.”

Yugi rubbed his thumb across the eye of the Puzzle and beamed. He was so lucky to have such great friends. (Alright, Yami, you ready?)

Yugi didn’t see it, but he felt Yami merely nod in reply.

Then, it was Yami sitting on the couch rather than Yugi Moto. He welcomed the soft cushions. It was so nice to actually feel things. Even though he was feeling them through Yugi’s body and not his own, it sufficed well enough for him and he relished the sensation.

His friends all greeted him happily, though Tea made a silent vow to keep a good eye on him tonight, given Yugi’s worries over him earlier that morning. 

So, the curtains were drawn, the lights were shut off, and the “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” was inserted into the DVD player. Somehow, all four of them fit on the couch. Joey sat on one end with Tea beside him, then Yami, with Tristan on the opposite end.

Yami sank deeper into the cushions of the couch. He didn’t like the dark. He was surrounded by it too much every day in his little pyramid prison. He closed his eyes and tried to envelop himself in the movie by focusing on the music that accompanied the opening credits.


End file.
